Just You
by NinjaMeap
Summary: Random-book inspired drabble request. Harry and Draco by the lake in secret. Mental touchy-feely stuff. Tons more info inside. One-shot Drarry. Cover image by cremebunny on da.


**Promt:** Send me a ship or theme or setting and I will flip to a random page in a book and use the first line that I see as a starter.

 **User** : From SUPERWHOLOCK on Quizup

 **Ship/Theme/Setting:** "use with Drarry"

 **Quote/starter and cite:** "Had she lost her mind? Undergone a religious conversation?" (186).

Pseudonymous Bosch's _You Have To Stop This_ , the "fifth, final, fantastic finale* to the Secret Series"

 **Summary** : Random-book inspired drabble request. Harry and Draco by the lake in secret. Mental touchy-feely stuff. One-shot Drarry.

 **Disclaimer** : What do I own? If it's canon, probably not that.

 **Author's Notes:** Expect more of these drabbles, as so many more people requested them than I ever imagined. It's my first time writing these characters, which surprised me. With the amount of times I've read and fangirled over Harry Potter, one would assume that I practically have a blog dedicated to it. Nevertheless, writing is very different than reading, so slack should be cut for any out of character junk. I had fun here, as I really only have one or two ships in this fandom and have never done anything for these two. Definitely not an notp! I actually did some research for this piece, believe it or not. Shoutout to SUPERWHOLOCK, as I'm finishing this a couple days behind promised. No excuses—just thanks for your awesome patients and enthusiasm! Excuse the comas. There are so freaking many. I'm on a coma high I swear it's just a faze. Hopefully.

The wind was harsh against their skin. The sun was hidden behind the walls of clouds hanging in the air. The hollow trees ripped through the air, making their already barren branches weaken. It was hauntingly quiet.

It was like Mother Nature was trying to disrupt them; like she didn't approve of their companionship and was going to do whatever she could to punish them for it.

Neither minded.

"How did you get away this time?"

"Really, you act like it was difficult. I could be gone for a week and those two berks would think nothing of it."

Harry laughed at the response. He stretched his arms farther out behind him, still propped up as he kept his gaze out over the almost-frozen lake.

He felt Draco's large grey eyes on him.

He continued staring ahead, absentmindedly pulling up dead-grass roots from the stiff ground and twirling them in his fingers. Finally the blond spoke with what would sound like disgust, if Harry didn't know him so well.

"And you?" A pause, "Same as always?"

Harry turned his head to the left to speak, but Draco had shifted his gaze forwards. He unclenched the grass in his left hand and kept it on the frigid ground between the them, palm up.

"Yeah, same as always. Told Ron and Hermione I was going down to Hagrid's."

Draco, seemingly unconsciously, let his right hand fall next Harry's. "Why do you even insist on speaking with that brute?"

The Slytherin turned to meet Harry's eyes.

"He's not a _brute,_ Draco. He's a friend. A great one. I don't know whyyou look down on him."

Draco looked down uncomfortably. His hand moving to where it could almost touch Harry's. "We're pure bloods. We're not suppose to associate with others. Thought you would've caught on."

Harry paused. "I'm not pure blooded."

"Your different."

"I like that."

He cracked a smile. Harry felt Draco's fingers feather over his, barely seeming to move.

He sighed, "My family holds themselves up high. We're not suppose to like or talk with those lower than us. Family rules... Almost like," He felt his pale hand being taken fully in Harry's own. "...a religion. You don't break those laws." He let out a single, wistful chuckle. "Else be kicked out of the family."

Harry moved closer, his tone more serious. "You don't have to be like that here. At least not with us. Hermione wouldn't tell, but actually, Ron—"

Draco shut him up by colliding his lips roughly onto his. He swung his left arm around to Harry's right side, his body leaning over the Gryffindor's.

Harry was startled for a second, then kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. He smiled into the rare show of affection he was being privy to.

It was over too soon, in his opinion.

"Just you, and me, got that Potter?" Draco breathed, his voice noticeably lower.

"Always," Harry responded, reassuringly.

They were quiet for a while. Staring at each other's eyes. Looking as if it was the most important thing in the world to learn every dip and curve of the other's face.

"I'm too soft when I'm around you, Potter." Draco said, ending the peace and silence of the moment.

Harry just smirked. "Don't forget to undo the privacy charms this time."

"Ah yes, Merlin forbid we have another Hannah-incident."

Harry shuttered. "That was horrible."

Draco smirked and pulled the other boy's hand to stand up. "Just be glad I didn't tell my father."


End file.
